Menyukaimu
by Mongto
Summary: Menurut Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis termanis, terbaik, terpintar, dan ter ter ter yang baik lainnya. Sedangkan menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah lelaki, ternakal, termenyebalkan, tergombal(?), tersokcool, pokoknya ter yang jelek/"Walau kau menganggapku begitu wahai rapunzel aku kan' tetap mengejar cintamu"/"Menjauhlah kutu beras"/OOC, AU, typo/ Happy reading/Mind to riview?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

MENYUKAIMU

By Haruka Ryokusuke

.

Warning!

OOC, AU, typo, dldr!

.

Menurut Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis termanis, terbaik, terpintar, dan ter ter ter yang baik lainnya. Sedangkan menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah lelaki, ternakal, termenyebalkan, tergombal(?), tersokcool, pokoknya ter yang jelek/"Walau kau menganggapku begitu wahai rapunzel aku kan' tetap mengejar cintamu"/"Menjauhlah kutu beras"

.

.

.

"Oh rapunzel~ turunkan hatimu untukku, aku datang untuk menjemputmu menuju ke pelaminan" Sasuke si cowok cool kepada seluruh gadis kecuali Sakura, tentunya. Memanggil Sakura yang masih berada di kelasnya, kelas sepuluh A.

"Saki, pangeran James mu sudah didepan tuh!" Kata si Ino yang malah membuat Sakura muak, sungguh dia jijay melihat tampang (tepatnya ekspresi) senpai yang mengejar dirinya dan selalu muncul setiap saat dan setiap tempat.

Walau jijay Sakura tetap keluar, tujuannya untuk mengusir tikus tanah itu. Saat berada di ambang pintu, benar juga si anjing laut itu sedang berada di samping pintu sambil membawa sekuntum mawar.

"Hai rapunzel, mau kah kau pergi bersamaku ke pelaminan? Aku sudah membawa kuda putih untuk kita berdua" Lihatlah wajah senpai Sasuke yang makin hari makin ewh.

"Bisa kulihat dimana kuda itu?" Benar juga, Sakura menantang kutu beras ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ganteng dan berkata.

"Jika rapunzelku ini mau, aku akan menunjukkan kuda putih kita, yang turun dari khayangan bersamaan dengan turunnya dirimu untukku" Sasuke tak mau ditipu untuk berkali-kali, dia tahu maksud Sakura adalah mengusirnya.

"Hey kutu beras! Kembalilah ke alammu! Aku muak melihatmu" Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, menurut Sakura lebih baik mengusirnya langsung.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu rapunzel, jika muak lama-lama kau akan suka. Haha hukum karma masih berlaku selagi rapunzelku ini masih hidup" Sasuke memang jagonya berbicara. Dasar lelaki asdfgh

"Dengar ya tikus tanah, aku bukan rapunzelmu dan tidak akan menjadi milikmu, tidak akan!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, wahai rapunzelku sayang" ujar Sasuke sambil menyisipkan sekuntum bunga mawar ke dalam saku blazer Sakura dan berlalu sambil berteriak "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" tentu saja teriakan Sasuke membuat para gadis semaut.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sekutum bunga dari pangeran kutu berasnya, eh! Bukan! Kata pangerannya di coret. Dan kata 'nya' anggap saja tidak ada!

"Cie~ Di kasih bunga lagi nih, bertambah dong koleksinya" ledek Ino sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Apa sih, Sasuke senpai itu kurang kerjaan, setiap hari ke sini berteriak tidak jelas dan ujung-ujungnya pelaminan" Gerutu Sakura sebal.

"Tapi kamu suka kan Saki? Lihat aja, bunga-bunga dari Sasuke senpai belum kamu buang, padahalkan udah layu, hahaha dasar Tsundere" ejek Ino sambil berlalu pergi. Sakura masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Ino barusan, di satu sisi dia sebal dengan perlakuan si kutu beras itu, tapi dilain sisi dia senang sekali dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu memberinya bunga dan mengatainya rapunzel. Huh!

 _'_ _Aku tetap benci Sasuke senpai'_

.

.

"Hai rapunzel" sapa Sasuke ketika Sakura sedang menunggu jemputan pulang sekolah di gerbang. Sasuke memang pulang telat, karena kelas sebelas wajib mengikuti les setelah pulang sekolah.

"Dasar jerawat, selalu datang tiba-tiba dan sangat sulit untuk disingkirkan" gerutu Sakura sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Walau kau menganggapku begitu wahai rapunzel aku kan' tetap mengejar cintamu" kata alay Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengahayati setiap perkataanya.

"Menjauhlah kutu beras!" Usir Sakura

"Jauh dimata namun~ dekat di HATI~" katanya lagi sambil pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya sarkastik Sakura ketika Sasuke kembali dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu" katanya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Hatimu masih disini" Huh! Sakura sudah biasa dengan gombalan ini. Tiba tiba

Chu~

"Dan itu" Dengan seenak udelnya Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan langsung ngacir. Sakura hanya mematung dan perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi chubbynya yang masih basah karena air liur Sasuke masih menempel. Oh! Dan jangan lupa dengan sempurat pink di pipi Sakura.

.

Sakura tak bisa tidur, dia membalikkan posisinya untuk mencari kenyamanan, tapi nihil semua posisi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kutu beras! Pergilah dari pikiranku!" Teriaknya histeris sambil meremas rambut sepantatnya frustasi. Sungguh sejak kejadian Sasukemenciumpipinya, Sakura jadi kepikiran dengan, rasa bibir Sasuke saat menempel pada pipinya, basahnya air liur Sasuke yang berbau mint, dan ekspresi sensual Sasuke saat kabur.

.

"Itu tandanya kau menyukai Sasuke senpai, Saki" kata Ino menyimpulkan saat Sakura menceritakan segala hal yang kemarin dilakukannya.

"Huh? Tidak mungkin Ino, lagian apa bagusnya sih kutu beras itu?" Sakura mengelak kesimpulan Ino mentah-mentah. Tidak mungkin Sakura menyukai kutu beras itu, diakan suka Sasori senpai.

"Masih tidak mau mengakuinya ternyata. Terserah kau Saki. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jikalau kau jadi gila gegara Sasuke senpai yang selalu kau tolak"

"Kenapa harus gila?"

"Aku hanya tak mau jika kau jadi gila ketika Sasuke senpai telah menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Bisa sajakan Sasuke senpai berpikiran percuma saja dia mengejar ngejar dirimu tapi selalu kau tolak, kan masih banyak cewek yang lebih darimu"

Sakura diam seketika, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ino. Apa ita dia suka si kutu beras? Apa iya dia akan dilupakan? Sakura berjalan menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk di kantin.

"Rencana berhasil" gumam Ino sambil menyeringai.

.

Sakura jadi merasa sepi, sejak kemarin Sasuke tidak memanggilnya dan memberinya bunga, jangankan memberi bunga, bertemu saja tidak. Sakura membenarkan semua perkataan Ino. Mungkin Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura, dan melupakannya.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku memikirkan Sasuke senpai sih?'_

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju gerbang, sudah biasa dia menunggu jemputan disini. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santai keluar sekolah, tanpa melihat Sakura sedikitpun. Sakit, Sakura sedih di campakkan.

"Sasuke senpai" Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menoleh dan perkata 'apa?'. "Emm... bisa kita bicara?" Bodoh!

Sasuke mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa, Sakura?" Ya Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai Sakura, Sakura rindu dengan cara Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'rapunzel'.

"A-apa Sasuke senpai marah padaku?" Ugh! Kenapa Sakura bertanya seakan-akan dia sangat kesepian tanpa Sasuke sih?

"Tidak" Sakura makin sedih, kenapa Sasuke jadi dingin padanya?

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura, sungguh dia penasaran, jawaban 'tidak' sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar"

Deg!

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Sasuke telah memiliki pacar. Apa maksudnya?

"S-siapa?" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya. Akhirnya, dengan tenang pula air mata Sakura membanjiri pipi chubbynya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Sakura mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Aku rasa aku terlambat menyadarinya senpai" gumam Sakura.

"Menyadari? Maksudmu?"

"Menyadari jika sebenarnya aku, aku ini suka" kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Suka? Suka apa?" Oh man, jangan pura pura bodoh Sasuke.

"Jika aku suka, saat Sasuke senpai selalu menemuiku, memberiku bunga dan memanggilku rapunzel" wajah Sakura kini telah merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"Ya~ aku sudah tahu" Sakura menatap onyx dengan terkejut.

"La-lalu kenapa, Sasuke senpai malah menghindar?" Bisik Sakura yang sangat kentara menahan sakit.

"Menghindar? Aku tidak menghindar, aku hanya tidak mau gadisku sakit hati"

"Aku ingin Sasuke senpai menjadi kutu rambut!"

"Aku rasa kutu beras lebih baik"

"Bukan! Aku ingin Sasuke senpai menjadi kutu rambutku, yang selalu melompat untuk terus dekat denganku!" Kata Sakura lantang. Sakura meluapkan emosinya dengan air mata yang mengalir bak air comberan.

"Baiklah" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Aku akan jadi kutumu rapunzel, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Rapunzel harus mau pergi ke pelaminan bersamaku"

"Kau kan sudah memiliki pacar" Kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatap lekat emerald indah dihadapannya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakan rapunzelku yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku?"

"Lalu apa maksud perkataan mu tadi?"

"Anggap saja perkataanku tadi ku katakan setelah ini"

Chup

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan melumatnya pelan. Baru dia melepaskan ciuman sesaat itu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, dan dia yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku" Sakura blushing berat saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Berarti itu ciuman pertamanya Sasuke,padahal itu juga ciuman pertama Sakura.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kutu air" senyum Sasuke pudar. Sakura tertawa.

.

OWARI

.

A/n

Yo! Saya akhir-akhir ini sering mempublish, yekan.

Ga tau kenapa, yang pasti saya mau mempublish ini. Maukah kalian menriview fict ini?

Peluk cium

Haruka yang ketjeh badai #dijeburinkeempang


End file.
